Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a seatbelt strap for a seatbelt of a motor vehicle, having several seatbelt strap layers and at least one belt interior that can be charged with gas and is arranged between at least two seatbelt strap layers, wherein the seatbelt strap layers are connected to one another in the region of the chargeable seatbelt interior at edge regions by means of tear strips having different seam thicknesses in different sections.
A seatbelt strap for a seatbelt of a vehicle is disclosed in German Patent document DE 10 2010 023 874 A1. The seatbelt strap is folded in a Z-shape parallel to the longitudinal extension, wherein fold points are connected to one another at edge regions by means of tear strips. The tear strips in the edge regions each have sectionally different seam thicknesses, such that sections with a respective tearing seam with a different seam thickness are formed on each edge region.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a seatbelt strap for a seatbelt of a vehicle that is an improvement over the prior art.
A seatbelt strap for a seatbelt of a motor vehicle has several seatbelt strap layers and at least one belt interior that can be charged with gas and is arranged between at least two seatbelt strap layers, wherein the seatbelt strap layers are connected to one another in the region of the chargeable seatbelt interior at edge regions by means of tear strips having different seam thicknesses in different sections. According to the invention, the seatbelt strap layers are fastened to one another outside a region of the chargeable seatbelt interior in such a way that these remain connected to one another at least during the charging of the seatbelt interior.
This means that the seatbelt strap layers are fastened to one another in such a way that a bonding force operates more strongly than a tearing force during the charging of the seatbelt interior with the gas.
A separation of the seatbelt strap layers is prevented or at least reduced at least during the charging of the seatbelt interior beyond this region by means of the seatbelt strap according to the invention.
A seatbelt strap edge is thus fastened, whereby the resistance of the seatbelt strap is increased in the region outside of the chargeable seatbelt interior.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are illustrated in greater detail with the aid of figures.
Parts that correspond to one another have the same reference numerals added to them in all figures.